To end it all
by sexonmotorcycles
Summary: Ryou can't handle the physical and emotional torment of his Yami anymore, so he decides to take the 'easy way out'. Tendershipping, I guess. Suicide, character death, angsty, bakuraxryou. Enjoy.


Ryou felt his head hit the table before he felt the pain echo through his head. He felt a wound open up and he felt blood seep into his usually white hair so that it was pink, almost red. Bakura chuckled as Ryou let out a small sound of pain, before quickly silencing himself. He didn't want to give Bakura more incentive to cause him any more pain.

2 years ago, Ryou would have screamed, begged for mercy or even tried to fight back, usually threatening revenge as he went. In fact, one night it had gotten especially bad. Ryou had told Bakura that he would kill him when he got the chance. The next day at school, he noticed that his best friend, Marik, wasn't there.

Bakura had broken his leg. When Ryou came home, demanding that Bakura tell him why he did it, and then use his shadow powers to fix his leg. Bakura merely told him that that's what would happen when Ryou went against him. Ryou had decided to drop out of school then, not wanting Bakura to hurt anyone else.

Even if it had to be with such drastic measures, Ryou learnt that the only thing to do was to wait it out. Soon, Bakura would leave, go to a bar and come home drunk before passing out on the couch while Ryou slept. The pattern had always been the same but today Ryou would end it all. Take the 'easy way out'. An early, forced death. He had the pills ready.

"You're disgusting" Bakura hissed, kicking Ryou in the side. The words, however, hurt more than the attack itself. Because Ryou loved Bakura. He had loved him from the first time he saw him.

It was cliche, but Ryou thought that it was love at first sight. He loved how conceited, attractive, fun and just plain different to him Bakura was. No matter what, Ryou knew that he would love Bakura. The fact that he didn't love him back was the main reason he couldn't stand it here. Ryou didn't mind the pain as much, at least it meant that Bakura was paying attention to him, but each word was like a little cut at his heart. But it was okay. Today was the last day he would have to deal with it.

"You're not even worth this" Bakura sneered, before strutting (it really was the only way to describe the way he walked) out the door, slamming it shut, with a bang that made Ryou jump. Ryou lay on the floor for a moment, catching his breath, before he went over to his bedroom. It was a tiny little room, probably as small as the bathroom, and all that was in there was a small set of drawers and an old, musty bed.

In the bottom drawer, Ryou had put 3 packets of pills. It was finally time. He put his millennium ring- his terribly beautiful millennium ring- and the note he had written Bakura on his bed. Then he popped the pills out of the packets, only out of one. He somehow thought it would be enough. He held them all in one hand, and swallowed them in one gulp, before he had a chance for regrets.

He was greeted at a gate by an angel. 

* * *

><p>It was 12am when Bakura came home. He wasn't as drunk as usual, there was a very violent fight at the bar and they had stopped serving drinks. While everyone had left as soon as they could, Bakura had stayed to watch. The fight hadn't had nearly enough blood for his tastes. He still enjoyed it though. In fact, he was pondering the fight until he smelled something. He sniffed twice. It was a dead body.<p>

He went to the scent of the smell, Ryou's room. He began to worry, had something happened to Ryou? That was when he saw Ryou. His head was flat against the bed, while his legs on the ground.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered and weakly lifted Ryou's head. "RYOU!" He cried out desperately, but, obviously, received no reply. He then noticed the note on the bed.

'Dear Kura,  
>I'm so sorry for being such a nuisance to you. I'm sorry for sticking around and bothering you so much. I've decided to leave you and have left you my millennium ring and I hope it helps you achieve your goals. I hope you have a long and happy life and don't have to endure any pain or suffering. Also, I have to tell you something. I've felt this way since the beginning Kura, but I guess you can tell why I didn't tell you… I love you. I love you so much, and while you forget me I know that even in death I will still feel like this.<br>Bye forever,  
>Ryou, Your Hikari.'<p>

Bakura broke down and cried. He cried because no one had ever loved him like that before. He cried because he had just lost his last chance. He leaned against the bed, with his head so close to Ryou's body, allowing the tears to fall freely. He then stroked Ryou's face softly, before noticing the two packets of pills left on the floor. He pushed them out of their packaging and held them in his hand, he looked at Ryou's beautifully peaceful face.

He then swallowed them, with one last thought, 'I love you Ryou'. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yeew, my first fanfic xD<br>I hope you guys liked it and stuff. Revieeeeeew and I will love you forever!**


End file.
